Sinful: Break
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: A review special to my story: Sinful. It provides some light of Gohan's life as a child, which may provide reader's a little insight of how he ended up the way he is in Sinful. The plot is not really complex. Mainly it follows Gohan and Raditz at a compet


Flashes of light passed him by... just like those many unfamiliar face. They appeared is no particular order; they were random people that he thought he'd never seen before. He wasn't sure what to feel anymore…

And then, just as soon as he saw the people, he woke up and the memory of them has vanished. Rarely could he recall his dreams.

He wiped his eyes, making sure to get the eye boogers out of them. His dark irises and pupils strayed to the circular window, which allowed him to gaze at the stars burning brightly in the dark space. From this, a corner of his lip rose, somewhat calmed by it. It fascinated him, the brilliance of light, of how they burned without the aid of outside help. They were massive, glowing balls of hot gases, kept bright by fusion reactions. The palm of his hand rested against the glass, taking in the coldness of space, and then he frowned and looked at the screen before him. He pressed on some buttons and asked, "When will we get there?"

There was a little static upon receiving a reply. "Soon."

He wiggled in his seat a bit before continuing keeping still for an extremely long time. His eyelids fell down so he could sleep again.

"Gohan…"

"Yes?" he answered half-awake.

"Do you remember what I told you?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes, father. I won't make that mistake again. No mercy." He touched his cheek and rubbed over a fresh scar.

He was just under twelve years old.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I get money for writing fanfiction. If I were too, oh man, you'd see A LOT from me!

**Author's Note:** If you're running into this for the first time and wondering what the hell is this… it's a review special that I promised… probably two years ago. Well, I think I wrote it two years ago. Anyways Sinful, in general, is a story that I still have yet to complete where the premise is – if Raditz took Gohan, what would happen, sort of thing. This review special is merely a seventeen-page long short account of Gohan's life as a child, before he is introduced in Sinful.

I apologize if it took me forever to get this out. I wouldn't be surprised if most people forgot about this story. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Sinful: Break

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

**Review Special**

The music did not disturb them as they walked down the wooden path. The planet they landed on was appropriately rusty-red that reminded one of tarnished metal. The current season was rainy, and it was not normal as the rainy seasons on Earth. The droplets were red. Some called it the 'bloody season' this time around, because well, like North America and other places on Earth during April, it showered a lot. Instead of April, the bloody bath on this planet occurred during October time. The place was almost barren and very little vegetation grew in this region. For this reason, this planet was used for something else besides providing for a civilization. This planet, this region more specifically, was well known for the gathering of fighters. The rogues. The barbaric warriors. The corrupted, shameless ones. The ones that need the money.

It was a small planet and the atmosphere was considerably similar to Earth's in terms that most creatures could breathe the air without difficulty or with an aid of some sort. But this music… it echoed for miles and miles, but no one complained. They were already used to it. It was a sign that it was another time for the grand 'ol games.

Now this wooden path was fairly long and survived for quite some time, considering how many people were here this time of year. It was wide too. Some fighters didn't like touching shoulder to shoulder with other people. Especially when the sun was out; and boy, during the day it sure was hot. The temperature here could be very extreme. The air was humid but it wasn't a great, big deal. Tough it out like a man. Besides, a lot of them didn't have much on.

"Males to the left. Females to the right!" A young woman's voice sang out through high-tech speakers that no normal human eye could see. "And remember to get your ID!" Her cheery voice was like the voice of an enthusiastic teenager that somehow didn't quite belong in this unfriendly place.

Gohan stood at one of the counters where he held his own ID. It looked like a card with a barcode, strung on a silver chain. He read the tag out loud, "Number 6769, class C." His nose scrunched up disgustedly yet his eyes remained cold and bitter. He was in his twelfth year.

Raditz placed a hand on his shoulder. "You could probably kill some class A men. They didn't see you in a while."

He didn't blink for a while, so fixated on his tag. "You think so?"

The older man learned a long time ago that it you wanted your offspring to succeed, you'd have to encourage him, not lower his self-esteem. "Yeah. I trained you, didn't I?"

His mouth was drawn in a thin line, thinking, and then he accepted what Raditz said. He took a deep breath out. "How far am I going?"

"Are you doing it for the money?"

"How far are you going?"

Raditz didn't think about it. "As far as I can without transforming."

"Why can't I transform?" He let the confusion show on his face.

"Too much attention."

He frowned. "From what?"

"That is for me to worry about." He half-smiled and gave the boy a little push.

"I'm not just doing it for the money," Gohan suddenly said.

"Are you ready to take lives…like this?" He pointed towards the stadium, where groups of men gathered.

Goahn's eyes became cold as if a Canadian-Arctic breeze blew by. "If they are willing to take mine then I should return the favour. Similar to the principle 'kill or be killed'."

Raditz looked almost proud. He didn't let it show fully on his face.

This is the game they would play this week. A violent tango where their lives were on the line. Raditz had so much faith that they would survive because deep down he believed in Gohan. He had Saiyan blood inside of him. Gohan would not – cannot – die so easily.

That woman's voice resounded in the atmosphere once again. "Round one will commence shortly. Fighter number one-oh-two and number three-two-four please come to the ring. The next battle opens in ten minutes. Calling on deck Fighters number four-two-three and number zero-one-zero."

It was like a tournament but it was not so elaborate or publicized. There were many metal rings open at once and you fought to go. Meaning once you enter the ring, you fight for money and/or your life. You fight for the money you bet on. However, if it was agreed that the only way to win is if someone was killed, then you play for your life. The latter rule was surprisingly common considering mainly vagabonds and well, the 'bad' people, liked to play this game. This cycle continued until the reigning champion had enough and decided to leave with all of his earnings. It wasn't meant to be so popular, but if you were a good fighter and didn't care much for your well being, then it was an easy way to get some money.

Side by side the pair walked down the wooden path. They had a relationship where it was okay to idly chat, but today none of them said anything. Not until their stomachs rumbled.

"Do we have time to eat?"

Raditz's eyelids lowered a bit and he nodded.

* * *

"It'll be just like hunting."

"But they're fast."

"You are faster."

Silence. The boy gulped. He was in his seventh or eighth year. But age didn't have anything to do with this type of game. Hunting. Food. Survival.

Then Raditz spoke again. "They are larger than you. All you need to do is take out one."

He looked out in the open atmosphere, watching a large bird fly towards the setting sun and three moons soon emerged. Gohan crouched to pick up some of the dirt. He crushed it in his palms.

"It's cold," the boy said. "They're coming." He looked up at Raditz, who was scanning the whole area – a dense, lush forest inhibited by various animals, similar to the rainforests of Africa on Earth. So many different types of animals, some you really wouldn't imagine to ever see, lived together in this place. There was so many that some did not have a name for their species.

Raditz floated up in the air and waved towards the sky. "C'mon let's go." When Gohan was up in the air, they became synchronized swimmers when they turned and blasted away like bullets.

Very soon the sky turned inky, the wind was cool and Gohan and Raditz touched the floor of the forest. They waited.

And then it began.

Like heavy drumbeats, the air pulsed of excitement, and the fertile floor vibrated.

"They're here." There was a change in the air, Raditz realized. The boy's eyes glazed over and he crookedly smiled.

Gohan glanced back and saw his father leaving. The boy was going to ask something; he wanted reassurance, but Gohan knew better so he kept his mouth shut.

Then three different things happened at once. Everything that lived in the forest was stilled, _they_ arrived within twenty metres of proximity and, when they did a high, piercing scream was heard through out the area. Gohan stiffened. Somehow, he became the _hunted_ instead of the _hunter_.

There was a wild laugh. It was similar to a hyena but deeper and definitely shadier. It echoed throughout the lands. Other things sang, screamed, and laughed.

Then it became silent again.

One of them spoke. "Well well well. Look what we have here…"

Gohan turned around full circle. He could feel their presence… them ready to close on him.

"Your scent gave you away," one of them said.

Gohan closed his mouth and his eyes narrowed. He jumped, dodging an arm that tried to claw him. His head turned in each direction frantically. His breath had not quickened yet.

They were like people, but larger, similar to semi-giants. Their skin-tone varied from green to light blue and they were chunky and meaty. The ones here were male and they had large horns coming out through their pig-like nose. They carried weapons, not relying on their brute strength. Most were metal and sculpted into blades. They were sharp and Gohan saw they were tinted red. He could smell the blood.

"Come down here!" one of them bellowed. "You are trespassing in our lands."

Gohan attempted to sidekick the leader in the head but another caught his ankle and threw the small body to the ground like he was an insect. They all laughed when they heard something snap.

The boy got up groggily, snapping a bone back in place. He resumed in fighting stance and this time waited for one of them to attack. He briskly dodged one of their spiked clubs and a large blade but one came from behind and grabbed Gohan in their thick, scaly hand. He began to crush the boy's body.

"You think we can eat him?"

The other one snarled and laughed. "He's too small, too scrawny."

"How about I bite his head off for fun…" And then he noticed a brown, furry tail.

"Oh look, he's a Saiyan. A pathetic, weak Saiyan! What do we do with this little shit?" They all laughed and the semi-giant's face grew serious and squeezed tighter.

Gohan didn't want to, but he couldn't help but cry out. "Heell…" He was screaming for help but he should have known better. No one was going to help him.

_ You survive for yourself. Only you can make yourself happy. Live for yourself alone._

And as soon as a water droplet touched his face – either from his tear or rain since he heard the clap of thunder echoing and suddenly booming throughout the area – a large light expanded and blared out everywhere. It was Gohan, or the lightening, or both.

He screamed again, not from pain but from releasing this energy. His shoulder moved side by side, to squeeze himself out, but then he stopped, made tight fists and the light came again.

It wasn't lightening this time. It was he.

The semi-giant let go immediately, fanning out his burning hand. His hand appeared normal for him at least, but it was like touching fire. He frowned nastily at Gohan but in his eyes shone some wonderment. How did he manage to get enough power and energy…?

So much power and energy radiated from his body and he was able to control it by making it a yellow shield, or ball, around him.

"His hair… and eyes…" the ugly creature left his sentence unfinished. They were four of them. Four creatures that became dumbstruck, but as soon as the rain poured heavily they snapped out of the wonderment and threw their weapons at Gohan.

The boy caught one of the spears by the chain and flown around the creatures neck six times, choking him to death. He collapsed to the ground easily with his eyes bugged out.

The next one clawed out to him, but Gohan, quick and nimble with this burst of energy, jumped on his arm and bounced to his eyes. He gouged each one with two kicks and then cupped his hands together. A large beam came forth and made a hole through his forehead to the back of his head. When that creature fell to the ground, it boomed.

And then Gohan became trapped.

He was inside one of the mouths of the second last semi-giant. He could feel the thick saliva raining down on him and dodged his teeth and tongued trying to push him down the pig-creature's throat. An energy ball ignited again around him and before the creature spitted him out, the half-Saiyan punched upwards like a huge uppercut, ripping the roof of the mouth and ultimately breaking through his head. He discovered that these beasts didn't possess an adequate-sized brain.

Now all that was left was the leader and he landed a hit on Gohan. He wasn't too surprised that he recovered easily but his blow did leave a bruise.

Gohan rubbed his cheek and finally spoke. "I'm not a little shit." He wiped the blood off his lip with his thumb. "This is where you die!"

He pulled his arms back to his side while gathering great energy. The creature was frozen from shock and fear, especially when he saw the boy release the energy.

The last thing the beast saw was a long beam of spiralled light.

About an hour later Raditz tore part of a limb with his sharp teeth out of his mouth. Although the area was supposed to be pleasant with the tall trees surrounding them, it was not. Blood dirtied the ground. The remains of the semi-giants were lying about, randomly scattered over the floor. "Juicy."

Gohan sunk his teeth in and blood spurted out everywhere, on his face and on his armour. He took a chunk out of the lower leg that once belonged to one of the semi-giants. He wiped the raw blood off his face and said, "Yeah, juicy."

* * *

He took a seat beside his uncle in the large open stadium area. Both their hunger had been taken care of. Now all they had to do was to wait. 

Together they watched a big brawly man get his red butt kicked by a nimble, little person like Gohan. As Gohan watched the little person win, he oddly reminded Gohan of himself. He appeared smart, as if he figured his opponent so easily. He dodged every single attack. He punched, threw a blow at every vulnerable area. Soon he knocked him down and won.

The little person threw his arm up in the air, with his fingers coiled in a tight fist. He smiled confidentially and still looked prim and proper even though Gohan couldn't see his face. Half a helmet covered his identity. The little person wore a loose deep-burgundy cloak, sleeveless, and Gohan wondered how he could fight in something like that. It was almost like a dress.

Then a deep voice boomed threw the area like soft thunder clapping and re-echoing. "Number four-six-six-oh wins!"

A loud cheer resonated from the audience and vociferous clapping sailed in. The small fighter turned around all angles to see everyone.

The announcer asked if the fighter would like to continue. He nodded.

Then the announcer asked the audience who would like to face fighter 4660 for a high amount of chips. These chips could be later converted into dollars on any particular planet. Gohan stood up. Not for the money, but for the fight.

Raditz did nothing but watched.

" I'm fighter six-seven-six-nine," the hybrid announced and walked down to the ring.

The other fighter gave him a long gaze, never looking away and Gohan did just the same.

It was almost choreographed. They both pulled their arms back in a fighting position and stayed motionless for a good minute. Then they both charged. Gohan with his right fist and fighter 4660 with his right fist. Both collided each other's cheek, pulled back and retreated. Then they went at it again.

They weaved in and out, dodging and hitting each other. Nothing had turned too seriously yet. None of them had felt the need to use their energy to make energy balls and blasts.

Gohan crouched down after receiving a swift kick in the head. He took a moment to examine this nimble, tiny person. He stood still and his beautifully shaped lips began to move as if to say something but no sound came out. Gohan's eyebrow's fell a little.

Then he realized he couldn't move.

He didn't see this coming. This never happened to the other opponents.

The hybrid was getting a bit scared. _Why? _He never liked things that he couldn't understand. 'Why can't I move?' he thought. Despite this occurrence, he kept his face neutral as possible. He gritted his teeth.

The small fighter rushed towards Gohan with nails that grew to spikes. Spikes that were directed to his heart. He was going for the kill.

The hybrid's heart pounded and he knew this could not be the end. "No," he whispered. He would not go down like this.

And then it kicked in again. Something sparked. Something ignited.

It was for him. To save himself.

Gohan became this energy source and the small fighter almost stopped. He slowed down for only a moment before he flared his own and continued to charge.

The half-Saiyan still could not move but he was of this energy that had erupted. And he smiled crookedly.

However, something went wrong.

The little fighter could still penetrate the energy shield. Not so easily; it was difficult, but he was getting in, getting closer.

Within ten minutes the nails were in very close proximity to Gohan's heart, a vital organ. His dark eyes widened subtly, never letting the weapons out of sight.

He was magical, Gohan realized. He could feel that there was something different about him. These people were rare and his magic was not strong—but strong enough to keep him still. How bad did this figure want victory, money, power?

But then again, this person could just be a monster, or relative to one. Some creatures just kill. Gohan knew that well.

Then two things happened. A nail's sharp tip pricked Gohan's chest, breaking the boy's armour, and at that moment his hands began to burn. Gohan wanted to touch something to alleviate the pain and the only thing that he could think of was to touch the little person.

Fighter 4660 screamed and pulled back, clutching on Gohan's hand, which where placed on his fleshy arms. Gohan didn't let go till the pain went away.

Gohan didn't let go till the person fell to the ground. He didn't die, but was knocked out for a moment. So… he didn't have much stamina, Gohan realized. He knelt down to the floor and examined the burns. He didn't smile, nor did he frown.

It had discoloured to red, and soon darkened to tar. It sort of smelled of rotten milk and Gohan wondered what the heck did he do. He ran his finger over the burn and felt the bumpy texture. Then he was about to stand up and make the kill, until he saw a curl.

Curly hair. It fell out from his helmet.

Gohan's eyes narrowed and with curiosity ignited inside, he pulled the helmet off.

Fighter 4660 was not a small he… Fighter 4660 was a _she_.

Long eyelashes, nice sculpted lips, curly, orange hair, and bright, crystal eyes.

Did this change anything? She was still his opponent.

Gohan stood and decided to make it quick. He held her throat and squeezed till she was no more. She gagged for a moment, but she was tough enough that she didn't scream for help. She didn't scream for mercy either. The hybrid ran his fingers over her eyelids so he couldn't see her eyes. And then he didn't feel too good.

* * *

"So what's the big difference between males and females?"

The adult was quiet. "Why?"

The boy was around six years old. "They have different reproductive parts, breasts…" He left the sentence unfinished. Then came a pause.

"They are complicated beings. All of them."

Raditz and Gohan entered a village. The people in there appeared to be human. They had two arms and two legs. They had two eyes, a mouth, a nose, two ears. But there were things about them that were different. They were very peaceful. They had small ears. They were sexual, magical creatures.

Three women, who dressed very little – small, short skirts made of cheap, straw-like material and a skimpy bra that left very little to the imagination – passed by. They giggled at Raditz and eyed him. The Saiyan saw them but didn't acknowledge them they way they hoped to be.

In human years, they would be in their late teens. They were over five feet five with long, wavy hair that went to their waist. Their teeth were white, clean and reminded Gohan of polished pearls. Their skin was beautiful, tanned, and hairless. They were very attractive.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked.

As soon as he said that large drums began to bang and echo in the area. Cheers, clapping, and even some wailing erupted. The closer they got the centre of the village, the louder it got.

The villagers appeared to be involved in some sort of ritual involving the music of bongos and drums and, women dressed up very scandalously. Gohan looked around casually, and found a statue in the centre. It was sort of like a totem pole, but not. It didn't appear human, but it had eyes, a nose, and lips. It was an animal of some sort but Gohan couldn't match what exactly it was.

The young women crowded around their god in a rush before ushering back and danced again. Some touched each other erotically, licking each other's neck, fondling each other's breast. The men – which Gohan noticed lacked in numbers compared to women – drank wine and ate. Two off the side clanged glasses and drank harmoniously. Gohan didn't say a word and followed Raditz.

Raditz ignored the women that came into contact with him. He glanced back occasionally to see Gohan's reaction to all this. He wasn't sure if he was glad or if he should worry from the boy's silence. The Saiyan walked to where the men drank and when the ruler recognized him, Raditz received a big hug.

"Who's the kid?"

Raditz placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and pulled him in front so the men could see him. "My son." He received a handful of surprised looks.

"His name is Gohan."

A jaw dropped. "Isn't that—"

He cut him off. "My son." And gave that man a glare. All of these men wore ceremonial garments, which were loose robes.

"So what are you doing here, my friend?" the ruler asked.

"I came to see her."

'Who's her?' Gohan thought.

The ruler's eyes glazed. "You're going to take her?"

The Saiyan shook his head. "No. I lack commitment, you know that well."

Another one of them spoke up and handed Raditz a glass. "Does she know that you have a son?" He looked at Gohan.

Raditz did too. "Yeah. It shouldn't matter. She's not his mother so we're not bounded."

For a short while they kept quiet, listening and watching the ceremony.

"You're not going to take no for an answer?"

A corner of his lip lifted and Raditz said, "Do I ever?"

The man frowned. "She's sick."

"Then let me see her for the last time!" he said and his eyes narrowed. The impatience gathered on his forehead.

The man rested back and a muscle in his mouth twitched. He said nothing.

Raditz turned to Gohan. "I'll be gone for an hour or so. Stay here. I'll be back."

Gohan nodded and did not question. Great… now what was he supposed to do.

An hour passed and he had made a couple of friends, albeit they were older, but they were nice even for drunk men. The sky was turning dark and he had no doubt in his mind that Raditz would keep his word and come back. But… the boy was getting awfully bored. He decided to explore and look for Raditz.

Fifteen minutes later – by instinct or by sensing the man's ki – the hybrid found his uncle in a dark, small house. Gohan was at first going to knock on the door, but he saw a small beam of golden light radiate from out of the window, so the boy decided to peek in. What he saw next definitely struck his curious bone.

His 'father' was shirtless, and so was the woman. They touched each other so gently, kissed each other so tenderly but it held passion. The woman's lips touched the man's chin, down to his neck, throat, and over his chest. Her eyes shone, and were glazed with unshed. Her iris's were golden and contrasted beautifully to her dark, black hair.

The hybrid took a small step back and narrowed his eyes when Raditz held the small woman in his arms so gently before covering her lips with his own like she was something additive.

_ Get away from there…_

Gohan's eyes widened. He wondered who said that.

_ Move away. Come here, child._

Gohan took a couple of steps back and looked around carefully. He realized his ears didn't hear that… It was a voice inside his head.

He turned around and saw a woman standing on the porch of another small cabin-like house.

This time she spoke, her lips moved. She told him to come to her.

Gohan obeyed. He didn't know why he did it so easily.

"How did you do that… speak to me like that?" he asked curiously, like the youngin that he was.

She smiled at him and ushered him inside. She told him in a sage voice that he shouldn't be peeping in windows.

"What were they doing?"

She didn't say anything. Instead she brought out a tray of chocolate-like desserts and a white substance that Gohan recognized to be milk. In human years she was in her late fifties but her dark hazel hair did not have a shred of grey hair. She did not have many winkles, nor did she look very old. These people did not age as fast as humans.

"Making love," was all she said before she changed the subject and offered the Saiyan some food.

"I know you Saiyans like to eat."

The hybrid didn't know why he trusted her motherly—or even grandma-like charm so easily. He ate in silence.

"Do you have a name, son?"

Gohan looked up, and stopped chewing on a chicken leg. "Gohan." A small pause. "What do I call you?"

She gave him another soft, mother-like smile. "Karina." The way she said her name, Karina, rolled off her tongue so pleasantly and exotically as if it was sacred music.

And then he had to ask. "Why are you so nice to me?" Many people hated him because of his heritage.

"Because you are a child, an innocent child."

The hybrid gave her a short stare before finishing his meal. Afterwards, he began to talk to her. "Who is my father with?"

She looked surprised for a moment, but her expression softened. "My daughter."

Some silence. "Oh…"

"He must really love you," she said.

His forehead scrunched up. "Who? My father."

She nodded. "It's been a very long time since he last seen her."

It didn't look like the boy believed her. "He never told me…about your daughter."

"Because Raditz is a proud, arrogant Saiyan, who is not allowed to show emotions. You'll probably end up the same way if you're not careful."

Then there was some brief silence. "Am I supposed to feel guilty that your daughter see less of him… because of me…" He didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"No, no no." She smiled lazily. "No son. Never. I just wish you were my daughter's son. Then I'd have a grandchild. She, we, both would be very happy."

"So you don't know who my mother is?" He wasn't sure why it mattered all of a sudden.

She shook her head. "No. Aren't you a full-blooded Saiyan?"

"I mean 'what if?' you know, because he," – Raditz – "has her, so where does my mother fit into this?

"Maybe there was someone before… why don't you ask your father."

Gohan smiled and almost laughed. "I don't think so."

"Why?"

"We don't talk about things like that."

"Ah…" she nodded. "So he doesn't tell you much about women and relationships?"

Gohan shook his head. It was the truth.

She wore a robe that was all white like snow. She wasn't fat, nor too skinny. She was just right. Her hand which was decorated with rings and bracelets, patted down on the seat beside her on the sofa like chair.

"Sit beside me," she said.

Gohan obeyed. He didn't know why but he opened up to her so easily, as if she found a way to open the tap to let him speak freely.

Karina smiled again. "Rule number one. Always respect women. They are no weaker than you…"

* * *

The hybrid fisted high into the air, lazily smiling at the cheering audience. He had just defeated his ninth opponent and the announcer asked him if he would like to go on. 

Gohan looked over to his uncle and frowned. "No," he said. He didn't feel too tired. He was becoming bored.

The crowd half booed and half clapped for this young fighter. Gohan certainly impressed them, which boosted his rank immensely. More so when he defeated a Class B male, even if he was a little over his prime.

Gohan walked away without a word and was given the chips that he had won today. It was over half a million dollars. To think about this carefully, this game that he played was very much like gambling.

He strolled over to where Raditz sat and asked, "Are you satisfied?"

Raditz looked up at him, and then stood to look down. "With your performance, yes. But you know there's always room for improvement. You were getting lazy."

"I know. I'm sleepy now," he said.

"Then go sleep."

Gohan nodded and walked away. He was sure Raditz could find him when he wanted to.

The first thing he did was put his winnings into an account before finding a nice spot by a lake to rest. He kneeled by the water body and splashed some liquid on his face. Then he took in deep breaths before falling back to sit on his rear end.

"Is this all I'm going to do in my life? Fight and kill," he wondered out loud.

Something convinced him that it wasn't. No. There was something else for him. When he was younger he remembered that every time he whined or hesitated to do something, his 'father' encouraged him that he was destined for greatness.

What _greatness?_ He wasn't too sure or aware of it yet.

Taking another deep breath out, which had come out like red-fog, Gohan closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground. Soon he was fast asleep.

A couple of hours later, Raditz found the boy, unharmed and smiling in his sleep. The latter was a rare thing.

* * *

The sky was ink-black. The stars didn't twinkle as brightly as they would if they were off the planet. Then sun had set and two moons were up dazzlingly. Raditz scowled. He didn't want him or the boy to transform tonight. 

He covered the boy's eyes. "Do not look at the moon," he warned.

The boy was around five. Gohan sniffed. "So I don't turn into a monster?"

He rolled his eyes. "What we transform is not a _monster_. You can't control it yet and I don't want to cut your tail off."

"Oh…" the boy said.

"So go to sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired."

Raditz glared at him.

"Okay, okay." He lay down on a pile of soft leaves.

Raditz watched the boy fall asleep when he sat under a tree. It was good that they were in a dense forest so it was harder to see the two moons. The Saiyan exhaled deeply and covered his face with his hands. He didn't fall asleep yet because he started to think about his disposition and—

"What the hell did I do?" he wondered to himself.

A part of him regretted taking the boy. A child was so much responsibility and Raditz wasn't going to lie and say he would be a great parent. He was open for challenges, but this was something big. He wondered if he could handle it.

When he looked back onto the boy, now five, he sighed. And then his face scrunched up when he saw the looks that Gohan was making. He began to wonder when the boy began to mumble incoherent things.

"Ma…dji…Da…Noo... geen…"

The hybrid was having a nightmare. Raditz wondered if the boy was remembering things, and if the drugs were failing.

And then the boy's eyes snapped opened and he was breathing extremely hard. He looked at his uncle.

"Gohan…"

His eyes lowered.

"Nightmare?" He wasn't going to laugh at him. His serious demeanour said it.

Gohan nodded.

"Do you remember it?"

His frowned sharpened a bit. "Not really. All I could remember there was a man. He was strong."

Raditz frowned. "Okay." He wasn't sure what else to say. "Go back to sleep then."

The boy dropped his head. His chin touched the rim of his armour.

"You can sleep near me, if you want." He had to admit, it was awkward saying something like that.

Gohan looked up at his father. He didn't smile but moved towards him. Comforted by the closeness, he was able to fall back asleep.

His large hand hesitantly touched the boy's head, but when it did it stayed there for a long moment. The boy saw him as his protector. Provider. The boy honest-to-God trusted him.

His eyelids dropped a little. He would take this challenge and raise this boy in a way his brother cannot. He would be proud of this boy when he grew up. He would take care of him—give him food, shelter, water—anything he needed to survive. He would teach this boy about their heritage, customs, and most importantly how to fight. He would be responsible for him. The boy would become his first priority.

This boy was his son, Raditz realized.

His son.

* * *

**Author's 2nd Note: **Hmm… Forgive me if it's not edited properly, I think I lost my touch of writing/editing. Again, I'm so **sorry**! I mostly blame school for my lack of posting and what not (I'm actually involved with school, and I work too). And of course it's partly my problem as well for doing so many things. As for future plans of Sinful… I'll try to complete the story. It's long, but I'll try this summer. If anything, Chapter 8 should come out soon. Like within the month, soon. I hope. Anyways, review! 


End file.
